To Never Forget
by MangoMelodii
Summary: Sorta short One-shot, Roxas reveals to Olette that he is a nobody, and she is left in tears and the struggle to not forget about him. Bad summary but just read it! lol


Olette was walking around the streets of Market Place in the quaint Twilight Town. She placed her arms behind her back and interlocked her fingers as she glanced around the different shops. While her curious emerald eyes were grazing around, she saw her friend, Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas!" She called out.

His back was turned to her when she called him, so when he turned around, she saw something unexpected. He gave her a melancholy smile, as he walked towards her. His rare, sapphire eyes, that gleam with love and light, they only showed sadness.

When he made it close to her, Olette imediately asked questions. "Hey Roxas, whats wrong?"

He grabbed her hand in a soft yet forceful manner, "I have to tell you something, wanna go get ice cream real quick?"

Before she could reply, he dragged her towards the ice cream stand to get two sticks of Sea Salt icecream, then they ran towards the clock tower.

* * *

><p>"Hey Roxas, why are you acting so-"<p>

"I'm leaving." He interrupted.

There was silence inbetween the two for a second, until Olette broke it.

"Wait, What?"

He turned towards her, looking straight into her eyes. "I... I have to go. You.." He looked down at the town below him, "You probably wont see me again, ever."

Olette looked down and gave a soft laugh, "Roxas, your joking right? Is this some kind of joke you, Hayner, and Pence are pulling? Cause you might as well-"

"It isnt a joke." Roxas said forcefully. He then spoke softly, like a whisper, "Besides, How could we pull jokes? I mean after all, they already forgot about me.."

"What do you mean? We're your best friends Roxas, how could we forget about you?"

The wind blew past them silently as Roxas gave a fake smile, and looked back towards her. "Heh. Everyone here, will eventually forget about me."

There was a silence again until Olette slapped Roxas against the cheek. Olette was yelling now, "We're not gonna forget about you! Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? Your gonna come back.. aren't you?"

A guilty expression crept up on Roxas' face. He looked down at his shoes, that were dangling against the edge of the clock tower. "No, I wont. Im leaving, forever."

Olette was shocked, Roxas' continued. "I'm... a nobody."

Olette looked towards the twilight sun as she spoke, "What do you mean? Everybody has those moments where-"

"No im serious! Im a Nobody.. a being born with no heart, no emotions, nothing but memories, from who i ONCE was.."

"Okay, Roxas. Now your just being stupid. You do have a heart." Olette puts her hand over Roxas' left side of his chest. "Right he-"

She stopped midway in sentence. He was right, she didnt feel anything where his heart was supposed to be. Nothing, not one beat.

Olette's hand was shaking, as she spoke. "Im positive you have some sort of pulse right..." She grabbed his wrist anxiously and tried to feel for a pulse, but she felt, nothing..

Olettes eyes widened, "Wha... Whats going on..."

Roxas sighed, "Just like i said... Im a Nobody. And now, Its time for me to, return. Back to him."

Tears started to well in Olette's eyes, "Why are you leaving? Why cant you just stay here... with us.. with.. me."

Roxas dropped his sea salt ice-cream stick, placed his hands firmly on Olette's shoulders, then gave her a tight hug.

Olette tried to hug back, but her hand, it didnt reach his back. It felt like her hand, was going through him. Then she realized, he was.. dissapearing.

"Roxas.. Whats happening? Why are you dissapearing?"

He gave a slight smile, still hugging her, "He needs me. The one, who will save all from their sorrows.. I am a part of him, and he needs the power that was stored in me."

Her tears turned into full fledged crying." Roxas.. I.. I love you.. And i promise, I wont forget about you, ever.."

He managed a tiny chuckle, "Olette.. I love you too. Dont worry.. you dont have to keep that promise-"

"I will! Im never going to forget anything about you.. Roxas."

Roxas just smiled warmly, "Thanks, 'Lette"

The blonde fully dissapeared now, sparks of light flying into what seemed like the heavens. The only evidence that he was there, was the popsicle stick that once had sea-salt ice cream.

"Roxas..." Olette wept. She yelled out to the sky, "ROXASSSS!"

She couldnt say anymore, the one she loved, the one that was her best friend, had just dissapeared. Olette ran down from the clock tower and ran towards the usual spot where her friends were.

"Hey you guys, have you seen Roxas?" She asked, in-denial of what just happened before her.

Pence and Hayner, her two friends exchanged questioning looks. Hayner looked towards Olette with worried chestnut colored eyes, "Who's Roxas?"

"He's our best friend, Remember! The one you used to fight with all the time... The one who you used to practice stuggle with.."

Hayner looked confused, "Uhh, I dont know a Roxas. Olette are you okay?"

Olette clutched her right hand to her head, trying to keep the memories of him that were starting to fade. She was starting to forget, who Roxas was. "No, I wont forget about him. Its a promise that im going to keep, for as long as i live.."

* * *

><p>Its been past 6 years.. Olette now 21, and married to Hayner. Her hair was longer, her wardrobe changed, everything about her changed. She was walking on market street as usual with her long hair flowing in the wind. She looked up at the sky while walking, and ended up bumping into someone.<p>

"Oh Gosh. Im soo sorry si-"

"Oh its okay." The kind man replied. He had spiky brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that had a light to them, that held love, that were rare, and beautiful.

Without any explanation, She hugged the man tightly and buried her head in his chest. The man involuntarily put his arms around Olette as well.

"Roxas... I finally get to meet you.."

The man's voice sounded different, as if he was a different person when he spoke, "Olette.. You didnt forget about me?"

"Never. Like i promised, I havent stopped thinking about you... I love you, Roxas."

The man chuckled, "I love you too, Olette. Thank you, for everything." He took a quiet pause and smiled, "See you."

Before Olette knew it, the man quickly let go and bowed down his head. "Im soo sorry! I didnt mean to, i have no clue what i was doing!"

Olette realized what was going on. Roxas was finally where he was supposed to be.. So this was the man that will save all from sorrows, huh?

She smiled, "It's okay. Im Olette, Nice to meet you."

The man smiled, "Hi, Im Sora, Its nice to meet you as well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YEP! Thought about this whole story idea when i was in the shower this morning getting ready for school, (I was late by the way :p) Lol anyways, I just wanted to make this quick story, so thats why its not all in the details like i wanted it to be, cause i really wanted to write it before the idea just POOFS out of my head forever! Anyways hoped you like it, and for any of you guys who have read my other stories, please look at my page for a quick update. Thanks for reading, Home Biscuits! :D**


End file.
